nomoreheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Travis Touchdown
Travis Touchdown (トラヴィス・タッチダウン Torabisu) is a fictional character in the 2007 video game No More Heroes and the 2010 video game No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle. He is a 27-year-old American assassin and stereotypical otaku – his motel room decorated with professional wrestling and anime collectibles – living in near poverty in the motel "NO MORE HEROES" of Santa Destroy, California accompanied by his kitten Jeane (most likely named after his lost love). He appears to have interest in lucha libre and Japanese pro wrestling icons (like Thunder Ryu), as well as a moe driven anime series called Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly; his apartment is filled with such mentioned merchandise. After winning a beam katana in an online auction he becomes a hitman. When he runs out of money to buy video games he accepts a job to kill Helter-Skelter, also known as "the Drifter," which earns him rank eleven by the United Assassins Association, a governing body of assassins. Realizing that he has now made himself a target for aspiring assassins, he sets out to secure himself as number one in the UAA. He gets around on his motorcycle, dubbed the "Schpeltiger." Travis, despite being an otaku, is a very formidable assassin, having learned how to wield a sword and grapple from correspondence tapes, and is able to learn more from seeing various wrestling tapes. Travis also has a secondary "Dark Side" mode that can be accessed by lining up three objects in a slot machine mini game after killing a foe. His beam katana can also be upgraded throughout the game, initially starting with the Blood Berry, followed by the durable Tsubaki, the heavily upgraded and empowered Tsubaki Mk-II (which is comprised of five rotating beams, and requires more finesse to wield), and finally the Tsubaki Mk-III, a very showy beam katana designed from the beam Samurai sword of Travis' mentor, Thunder Ryu. He also shows to have some resistance to firearms, one instance being when Helter-Skelter riddled Travis with bullets and rockets, culminating with absolutely no effects. This also may have been related to the robe he was wearing at the time, however. Despite this, Travis managed to survive many deadly attacks without the robe, ranging from a series of energy blasts, three consecutive close range grenade explosions, to a death blow to the chest. Travis' past is somewhat explored in the game, and at times deliberately (and humorously) muddled, and filled with stereotypes. His parents were killed when he was young, apparently by his love (and though unbeknownst to him, sister) Jeane who had a traumatic and complex past, leaving Travis on his own. He had a twin brother, Henry, he never knew, who apparently grew up in Ireland. Travis has apparently had interest in being a pro wrestler at one point, and trained himself in the use of the sword via a mixture of Thunder Ryu's training, correspondence courses, and videotapes. Personality-wise, Travis can be crude and immature, and even cruel, especially to the male assassins he fights. Despite being relatively calm about killing people, killing women at times seems to make him uncomfortable, and he shows far more sympathy to women than men. He's capable of being touched by people's emotional and personal experiences. Travis is very driven to prove himself, is shown to be highly intelligent (he is able to learn quickly), and can be surprisingly witty and even poetic. Though it is heavily implied in the real ending of No More Heroes that Henry and Travis honorably kill each other, this may not be the case as Travis appears in the trailer for the game's sequel, No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle, currently in development; though the premise of the game, as well as Henry's fate during the cliffhanging clash at the end of No More Heroes, has yet to be announced. Travis' attire in Desperate Struggle has also been modified. Instead of his signature red jacket and Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly t-shirt, Travis wears a black jacket, with ragged pants and a simple t-shirt reading "TRAVIS STRIKES AGAIN" in the trailer. Travis Touchdown is voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. In the Trading Card Game There are a number of Travis Touchdown trading cards in the Design Materials set. These include "Travis Touchdown" Front, "Travis Touchdown" Side / Back, "Travis Touchdown" Expressions, Travis Touchdown PR Illustration A, Travis Touchdown PR Illustration B, Travis Touchdown PR Illustration C, Travis Touchdown, Travis Touchdown and the Schpeltiger and Travis Touchdown & Sylvia Christel. Trivia * The current logo for No More Heroes Wiki depicts Travis Touchdown holding the Blood Berry. * The trading card "Travis Touchdown" Front depicts Travis holding a gun which bares a strong resemblance to the DL-44 blaster pistol featured in the Star Wars films. Category:Characters in No More Heroes Category:Characters in No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle Category:Notable members of the United Assassins Association